The subject matter described herein relates generally to methods and systems for wind energy production, and more particularly, to an overvoltage clipping device and a method for protecting a wind turbine connected to a utility grid from overvoltage.
Generally, a wind turbine includes a turbine that has a rotor that includes a rotatable hub assembly having multiple blades. The blades transform wind energy into a mechanical rotational torque that drives one or more generators via the rotor. The generators are sometimes, but not always, rotationally coupled to the rotor through a gearbox. The gearbox steps up the inherently low rotational speed of the rotor for the generator to efficiently convert the rotational mechanical energy to electrical energy, which is fed into a utility grid via at least one electrical connection. Gearless direct drive wind turbines also exist. The rotor, generator, gearbox and other components are typically mounted within a housing, or nacelle, that is positioned on top of a base that may be a truss or tubular tower.
Some wind turbine configurations include double-fed induction generators (DFIGs). Such configurations may also include power converters that are used to convert a frequency of generated electric power to a frequency substantially similar to a utility grid frequency. Moreover, such converters, in conjunction with the DFIG, also transmit electric power between the utility grid and the generator as well as transmit generator excitation power to a wound generator rotor from one of the connections to the electric utility grid connection. Alternatively, some wind turbine configurations include, but are not limited to, alternative types of induction generators, permanent magnet (PM) synchronous generators and electrically-excited synchronous generators and switched reluctance generators. These alternative configurations may also include power converters that are used to convert the frequencies as described above and transmit electrical power between the utility grid and the generator.
Known wind turbines have a plurality of mechanical and electrical components. Each electrical and/or mechanical component may have independent or different operating limitations, such as current, voltage, power, and/or temperature limits, than other components. Moreover, known wind turbines typically are designed and/or assembled with predefined rated power limits. To operate within such rated power limits, the electrical and/or mechanical components may be operated with large margins for the operating limitations. Such operation may result in inefficient wind turbine operation, and a capability of the wind turbine may be underutilized.
When a wind turbine is connected to an electrical utility grid, voltage variations of the grid may have an influence on electrical components installed at the wind turbine. In particular, overvoltage events occurring in the utility grid may be an issue for electrical wind turbine components. Electrical wind turbine components may have specific voltage ratings which are lower than voltage levels present during overvoltage events in the grid. Thus, there is a risk that electrical and or electronic components such as power electronics may be damaged. It is thus desirable to keep the voltage level in a range which is not harmful for electrical and/or auxiliary wind turbine components.